


Love Advice Gone Wrong

by Thefanfictor



Category: 1776 (1972), 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Bad Advice, Banter, Canon Era, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I hope, M/M, Pining, Poor Neddy, Relationship Advice, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefanfictor/pseuds/Thefanfictor
Summary: Takes place after Lyman's first day.  Rutledge is having a crisis while Dickinson gives him some supremely unhelpful words of wisdom.  Feat. a few unnecessary sentences about My Boy because 1. I'm trash and 2. I am the god of this universe right now and I can do what I want.





	Love Advice Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this movie/musical and decided it was a good idea to broadcast this love to the world. Also this fandom is dead and I'm suffering. Should probably be taken with a handful of salt.

"Remind me again why I'm here?"

John Dickinson and Edward Rutledge had spent a lot of time at the latter's apartment since their introduction, and this particular situation had (unfortunately) become very familiar to the former.  Usually Dickinson tried to cut his friend some slack, but this was testing his very limited patience.  The younger of the two lay face-up on the lacy white bedspread hugging a similarly lacy white pillow, his hair disheveled and expression mournful.  Dickinson sat in a bedside chair and read a book.  The last hour or so, as one could probably guess, had not been going well.

"You are here," Rutledge drawled, sitting up, "because I need your help."

"I still don't understand why this is necessary."

"I'm in love and I don't know what to do!" This dramatic pronouncement was accompanied by the creaking of bedsprings as Rutledge flopped back onto his blankets.

"Let me get this straight," Dickinson said slowly.  "You are ridiculously infatuated with Dr. Lyman Hall--"

"It is  _not_ ridiculous."

"--you have somehow completely lost the ability to flirt, although you looked rather confident, so you'll forgive my skepticism--"

"It was all a lie."

"---and now you want advice.  From me."

Rutledge frowned.  "Well, when you put it that way it sounds silly."

Dickinson sighed loudly and turned a page.  "Can't you just keep doing what you're doing?"

"You're the only person I'd ever admit this to, but I have no idea what I'm doing.  Please help me, I am physically incapable of ever talking to him again.  I need you, John!"

"Incredible," Dickinson marveled.  "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Oh, ha ha.  Could we get to the advice giving already?" Rutledge said, turning over and burying his face in his pillow.

Dickinson rolled his eyes.  He was never going to escape.  "Try not to look too desperate while you stare at him dreamily?"

The South Carolinian's groan was muffled, but very audible.  "I'm doomed."

"Probably," Dickinson agreed cheerfully.

Rutledge threw the pillow at him.  It flew through the air, bounced off Dickinson's forearm, and hit the floor with a soft  _thump_.  Dickinson finished the chapter.  "If you don't have anything useful to say, you could at least do me the courtesy of dispensing with the sarcasm."

"Never!"

There was an unexpected pause.  Finally, Rutledge lifted his head to glance at his friend and retrieve the pillow in the process.  "Was the staring really that obvious?"

"It was to me.  Don't worry, I'm sure the object of your affections didn't notice a thing."

Oddly enough, this didn't seem to be of much help, as Rutledge let out another frustrated groan.  Dickinson decided it was time to leave before he was trapped in yet more discussions about how pretty Lyman's eyes were. 

"I'd love to stay and talk, Neddy, but I invited James for dinner and I don't want to be late." He had not, in fact, done any such thing, but he suspected the invitation would be well received if he were to actually extend it.  Anything to get out of there.

"I think he has a crush on you."

"I know he has a crush on me."

Rutledge looked momentarily startled, then recovered his---well, not his dignity, certainly, but something of the sort.  "And you don't mind?"

Dickinson shrugged.  "Not really.  It's actually kind of cute.  Although I do wish he'd stop trying to second my motions."

"You're not alone there.  I'd second them myself, but I don't really feel like it and I can always get someone else to do it.  Like Delaware." The other man sighed wistfully.  "Or maybe Georgia . . ."

That was Dickinson's cue to get out.  He stood, collecting his coat from the back of his chair, and strode briskly towards the exit.  "Well, good day, then!"

"You still haven't given me any actual advice," Rutledge pointed out.

Dickinson halted with one foot outside.  "Fine, fine."

"Thank you!"

The Pennsylvanian smirked.  "Tomorrow, try not wearing the paisley flowered waistcoat.  You can't pull it off, no matter how fashionable it may be."

He let the door swing shut before Rutledge could get in a retort.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed it, they help feed the hungry cryptid that is my work ethic.


End file.
